Me, Myself, and You
by KendallIsLogan'sKnight
Summary: These are just a bunch a Kogan Drabbles. PM me if you want to request something.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS STORY IS JUST GOING TO BE FILLED WITH RANDOM KOGAN DRABBLES. EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT STORY. I AM USING A RANDOM WORD GENERATOR FOR THE PROMPTS.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY STARS I WISH ON BIG TIME RUSH ISNT MINE!**

Word: Rush

KPOV

Right now I am running around with James and Carlos trying to find Logan. James had forgotten about Logan's sugar problem and gave him some cotton candy which ultimately set off his sugar rush. Logan got all hyped up and was running through the apartment at blinding speed. I caught him and sat him on my lap on the couch that way I could hold on to him and he would always be in my sight. I sat there with him bouncing on my lap for about 2 minutes till I had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Logie I have to go to the bathroom. You need to sit on the couch and not move." I talk to him like he is a four year old.

"Ok whatever." Was his reply as he got off my lap to let me up. I run to the bathroom and try to hurry up knowing how fast Logan can move when he has had sugar. When I come back to the living room Logan was gone.

"Damn it." I yell out.

"What's up this time?" James says strolling out of his and Carlos's room.

"You. You gave Logan the sugar and know I can't leave him alone for 5 minutes." I get up between clenched teeth glaring at James.

"Oops, yeah sorry about that I forgot what sugar does to that boy."

"No you and your boyfriend are going to help me find my four year old boyfriend." I turn to get my cell phone incase someone calls me that has seen Logan.

"Carlos." James shouts through the apartment.

"What?" The Latino boy asks coming down the swirly slide.

"We got to go find Logan."

"Ok."

We were running around the Palms Wood Park when my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID it says Kelly.

"Hey Kelly."

"Hey Kendall is Logan with you." She asks.

"No we are on an epic man hunt for him. James let him have sugar." I tell her. I hear her gasp.

"Put me on speakerphone." She says menacingly. I comply on put her on speakerphone.

"James how could you let Logan have sugar! You know as well as I do what it does to him." She yells at James some more. James started flinching after every word.

"Ok I'm through." She says sounding calm again.

"I knew working with Gustavo for a long time would do something to you." I told her. "By the way why did you call?" I add.

"Because I found Logan's cell phone at the studio and was wondering if he left it yesterday."

"Roque Records, why didn't I think of that?" I ask. "We will be there in a minute."

"Ok Bye." Kelly says. Then we all start to run for Roque Records. We burst into the studio all at the same time causing Kelly and Gustavo to come running in.

"What are you dogs doing here, I gave you the day off." Gustavo roared.

"I let Logan have sugar and we can't find him anywhere." James confessed.

"Well here's his cell phone." Kelly says giving me the phone. "And he is not here we checked everywhere even the air conditioning vents."

"Where can this boy be?" Carlos asks.

"Anywhere in Los Angeles, when he is hyped up he moves quickly but he has been here. Because I left his cell phone on the table last night." I say.

"Why don't we go home, he may have sugar pulsing through his veins but he is still the smart boy he was before I let him have sugar." James says. Kelly gives us a ride back to the Palm Woods and we trudge back upstairs to 2J. I was still going over the many possibilities of where Logan could be. As soon as we walk into the apartment James and Carlos crash on the couch tired from all the running we had to do today.

"Logan where are you?' I ask out loud not really look for an answer.

"Right here." Logan says popping out the top of the swirly slide. "Where have you guys been?"


	2. Math

**THE BOYS ARE 16 IN THIS FIC. Word: Math.**

**KPOV**

Stupid math. Stupid Teachers for assigning math homework. Do they not understand that not everyone is as smart as Logan? Speaking of Logan why did he do this to me. I wouldn't concentrate on my homework out in the living room while Carlos and Logan watch TV, so Logan locks me in our room.

"Logan, baby please let me out of the room." I yell.

"Did you finish your homework?" His voice comes from the kitchen.

"Yes." I lie.

"What's the answer to number 8?"

"Um 42?" I call out very uncertain.

"Nope wrong."

I pull out my cell phone and text James.

_Come get me out please! You don't I will harm all of your Cuda products._

_Kendall._

"No can do Kendall and you wouldn't dare touch anything that says Cuda." James calls out. That was a failure. Maybe Carlos.

_Carlitos be the bestest friend ever and come unlock me. I'll buy you that new hockey stick._

_Kendall_

"Sorry Kendall I can't no matter how much I want a new stick." Carlos calls out.

"Kendall just get your homework done and then you can come out." Logan yells.

"But it's hard." I complain.

"Its review from 8th grade and you're a sophomore and if you don't finish and get at least a C we won't be able to go on tour."

I try to do it again but I just keep getting stuck.

"Logie how do you divide fractions?"

"Flip the reciprocal and multiply across."

"Ok, what's the reciprocal?"

"The last fraction."

"Ok."

That helped a lot and I finished half the worksheet. Soon I hear singing from the living room.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas. _

"It's August and your singing about Christmas?"

"Yes, yes we are." Carlos yells.

Soon a note slides under the door.

_Kendall,_

_We are going to get some ice cream and movies for movie night tonight_. _Babe, please just try and finish your homework I know you can do it. Text me if you need something now I bet you hate that you pick the bedroom with the bathroom so going to the bathroom isn't an issue. JUST GET THE HOMEWORK FINISHED I WANT TO BE CLOSE TO YOU!_

_Love Logan _

I hear the door slam shut signaling them leaving.

"Great now I'm alone and have unfinished homework" I mutter out loud.

_You know this is a cruel and unusual punishment. You would lock your own boyfriend in a room and leave him all alone and not even tell him you love him. Way to crush someone's heart. _

_Kendall_

I start on another problem slowly figuring out what I was supposed to do. My phone buzzes.

_One this isn't a punishment. Two quit the sob story and three I love you happy now. _

_Logan _

Grr. Stupid smart boyfriend. About 10 minutes later the door slams shut again and Logan and Carlos are talking loudly about the movie they got.

"I'm finally finished that homework from hell." I yell. The doorknob turns some then Logan walks in. I hand him my paper and he checks over it. I lay down on the bed we share and through a ball at the ceiling. I hear him flip the paper over and then lay it down. Suddenly the bed shifts under new weight.

"I'm sorry and was that so hard." He says.

"Yes it was very hard." I pout. He leans over and kisses me and starts to pull away. I grab a hold of his arm.

"Nah uh, you lock me in our bedroom for 2 hours and think you can get away?"I tease him. I pull him down and reconnect our lips after a couple of minutes I pull away for air.

"Now that the apology and homework is over we can go watch the movie." Logan pipes in and jumps off the bed heading for the living room. That boy is pretty weird but I love him anyway. I slowly follow him. Logan is making his sundae when I walk into the kitchen. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He finishes covering his ice cream with chocolate syrup and leans back onto me.

"Get your ice cream and let's go!" He tells me. I laugh at how hyper he is and pull out the vanilla ice cream and caramel out. I fix it up and sit on the ground my back up against the couch and spread open my legs for Logan to sit between. He sits down and lays against my chest. I thread my fingers through his hair.

"Just to warn you Carlos picked the movie." Logan says. The movie title came on the screen: Despicable Me.

"So Kendall 4 sundaes minus 1 sundae equals?" Carlos asks.

"3 sundaes." I answer rolling my eyes.

I look down beside me.

"Hey where'd my sundae go?" I ask out loud.


	3. Height

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH AND THIS THEME PARK IS MADE UP AND IS BASED OFF OF WORLDS OF FUN. **

**Word: Height**

Gustavo has finally given us the day off and he couldn't have picked a better day. It was Monday so most people were at work and it was sunny and not to hot.

"Hey why don't we go to that new amusement park that opened up last week?" Logan suggested.

"Yeah, yeah we should so go." Carlos put in.

"I don't care." I say.

"But it will mess up my hair!" James whines.

"Stop being a baby and go get dressed." Carlos says sliding down the swirly slide.

All of us get up to go get dressed. About 45 minutes later when James thought he had just enough gel in his hair so that it would stay in place we hopped into the Big Time Rush mobile and headed off to the new amusement park. When we got there the park was kind of intimidating because everything was huge.

"Come on Logie let's go." I scream pulling Logan behind me. We race through the park at an amazing speed till we get to the ride the Detonator which shoots up unexpectedly very fast. Hoping no one recognizes us we get in line. The line is very short so we are on the next ride. Logan and I sit next to each other and strap ourselves in. Soon were rising up slowly as soon as we shoot up my eyes fly open and some girls scream. Logan being the adrenaline junkie he is was laughing his head off. Getting off the ride I was laughing along with Logan. James and Carlos were in line.

"How was it?" Carlos asks.

"Amazing but James that 45 minutes you spent on your hair was a complete waste." Logan says. James has the most horrified look on his face that Logan and I started laughing again.

"Hey we all want to ride the Patriot together so I'll text you when we get off of this ride.

"Ok." I shout behind us. There were three rides Logan and I agreed that we absolutely had to go on. It was the Mamba, the prowler, and The Fury of The Nile. Mamba and Prowler being huge roller coasters and The Fury of the Nile a water ride. We made our way to the Mamba. This ride is a legend after only a week of being open. Now the line to this ride was much longer than the Detonator we waited for about 5 minutes till actually getting on the ride. The first hill was straight up and down almost. Logan again laughed his head off, I swear that boy is weirder on an adrenaline rush then he is on a sugar rush.

"Whoa, now I know why that ride is a legend. That was amazing." I told Logan as we got off of the Mamba.

"To the prowler" Logan says pointing in a random direction. The Prowler was a wooden track but felt as smooth as the Mamba.

_Hey come over to the Patriot were waiting for you._

_James _

"James and Carlos are waiting for us at the Patriot so we better go."

"Ok." So we headed over to the Patriot. Once we got there we were met by a very excited Carlos.

"This going to be amazing!" He kept rambling on.

"Hey Carlos how tall are you?" Logan asks looking at the sign.

"5 foot 5."

"Well we are both too short; you have to be at least 5 foot 7." Both of there faces fell.

"Hey we won't ride it." I say wrapping my arms around Logan.

"Nah you guys ride it Carlos and I will ride The Fury of the Nile." Logan says pushing me off.

"No really ride it, Logan and I will be fine." Carlos says disappointed.

"Whatever." James says as we walk toward the entrance. After waiting for a couple minutes in line we start to talk.

"Now I feel like I should win Worst Boyfriend of the World award." I tell him.

"We could go find them." James says pushing his way back. I grab a hold of his collar.

"No because Logan would be even madder that we didn't ride it." Honestly the ride was amazing but it would have been better I decide to text him.

_I kno I am going 2 sound horrible but can we ride one more time?_

Kendall

I wait for his reply.

_No problem ride as many times as you want. Carlos and I r having fun._

_Logan_

"Great let's go again." James says reading over my shoulder. The line was a little faster this time and it felt like we were on and off. My phone starts to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey you and James should come over here Carlos is getting sick in a trash can." Logan says.

"Be there in a minute love you."

"Love you too bye." We hang up and I tell James who makes a mad dash for them.

When we find them Carlos is still getting sick.

"What happened?" James asks.

"Well Carlos here decided to eat a funnel cake before going on the Spinning Dragons. The SPINNING DRAGONS." Logan explains saying the last part obnoxiously toward Carlos.

"Hey the funnel cake was good." Carlos says before throwing up again.


	4. Break

**WORD: BREAK **

_**Logan's text**_

_Kendall's text_

Gustavo had just called us into his office saying he had "big news". We all walked in, there were only two seats so I sat down in and Logan sat on the arm of the chair. James was in the other one and Carlos was on the floor in front of him.

"Dogs I'm sending you back to Minnesota." Gustavo said.

"What!" I yell jumping to my feet and by the looks everyone else did too. We all started to ramble on about how we will work harder and pleading to let us stay here.

"DOGS!" Gustavo roared. We all stopped and sat back down.

"Cool your jets, we are sending you on vacation. We thought you might like too go back home for a month then come back to start recording for the new album." Kelly told us.

"Oooh." All of us said in unison.

"Sounds like a plan to me. But I should warn you now; my parents barely let me come to L.A the first time. Now that that they have me back again, they might not let go." Logan says. I chuckle knowing how much convincing my mom had to do.

"I'll make sure that Logie gets back." Carlos said. We all laugh at this.

"Well when do we leave?" James asks.

"Right now!" Kelly and Gustavo respond in unison throwing duffle bags at us. Soon enough they were pushing us out the door. When we got into the limo Katie and my mom were already waiting for us.

"What took you so long? We need to get home so we can go skating on our pond." Katie says.

At the airport only a couple people noticed us as Big Time Rush and we only had to take one picture and then we were on the plane. Logan and I sat one row in front of Carlos and James and one row behind Mom and Katie. We had about another two hours till we landed so I got out my cell phone typed something. Logan and I just move the phone back and forth between us without sending anything.

_I'm bored :(. _

_**I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?**_

_Entertain me ;) _

_**Nope you have to wait until we get back from Minnesota. **_

_What!_

_**Mhmm sucks to be you. :) **_

He then goes back to listening to his iPod and lays his head on my chest. I stroke his hair and he tenses up before relaxing again. The last hour of the flight wasn't that bad and soon enough the pilot came over the speakers welcoming us to Minnesota. I move causing Logan to wake up.

"Were back in Minnesota, were back in Minnesota." Katie sang all the way home from the airport. I look out at the window then back to my boyfriend and best friends.

"Umm guys we are wearing shorts and t shirts in the middle of winter in MINNESOTA!" They all look down and realize the same thing. We pull up to our old house and see Logan, James, and Carlos's parents come running out. Logan has barely enough time to get out of the car before being attacked by his mom and dad. We all go inside and change before heading out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Mrs. Mitchell asks.

"To the pond to skate." Logan says."But you just got home." Mrs. Garcia complains.

"Were here for a month, you'll see us a lot. Bye!" Carlos says as we all run out the door. Getting there brought back so many memories. Logan and I were holding hands and he was singing "Beautiful Christmas". We played couples vs. couples then short vs. tall. Whatever team Logan was on kicked butt.

"Hey Logan I'll race you over there!" Carlos says pointing somewhere across the ice.

"Let's go." And they both take off. I was cheering Logan on when he stops abruptly.

"Carlos stop!" He screams. But it was too late the Latino was already falling through the ice. He disappears and time stops for just a moment. Then we see his arms flailing around as he tries to stay above the ice. Logan skates very quickly over to us not wanting to anger the ice anymore.

"Carlos stop moving just hold on to the ice. It takes a lot longer to freeze to death then to drown." Logan yells. James starts to move forward.

"Don't go any further then you are right now." Logan warns.

"But that's my boyfriend out there." James cries out.

"If we put a lot more weight the ice could break and he could drown." Logan says. Soon he starts to take off his coat and skates.

"What are you doing?" I say grabbing on to his arm.

"I'm going to go save my best friend's butt." Logan says trying to get out of my grip.

"You can't it's too dangerous." I plead trying to reason with them.

"Well then you better have 911 on the phone."

He gets onto his stomach and slides across the ice towards Carlos. Suddenly there is a sickening crack. Logan stops for a moment thinking about what to do and continues to move forward. James is babbling on the phone with 911.

"Logan please be careful." I yell out, worried about his safety. He nods showing me that he understands. He reaches Carlos and grabs him, for a small guy Logan was seriously strong. Carlos starts pulling on Logan trying to get himself out. He pulls right on Logan's arm and they both go crashing in.

"Logan!" I yell. Carlos comes up but not Logan. I start to freak out.

"Logan please come up!" I scream tears streaming down my face. Soon Logan comes up coughing and spluttering. He pushes Carlos onto the ice and pulls himself up. Logan looks at Carlos and tells him to drag himself across they make it across. Logan gives up when he gets to the thick ice. I pick him up bridal style.

"Logan, Logan answer me!" I start to scream. He eyes are wide open but he isn't answering. The paramedics come take him from me and I can feel the tears rushing down my face. James and I call our parents and they come and get us. The Mitchell's and Garcia's were already at the hospital when we got there.

"Is everything ok?" My mom asks.

"Carlos is getting treatment in case of pneumonia and Logan is in a trance from shock." Officer Garcia tells us.

"You can go see them." Mr. Mitchell says holding on to a crying Mrs. Mitchell. James and I make our way back there. We find there room and walk in. I sit down on the edge of Logan's bed.

"Hey." I whisper taking a hold of his hand.

"Hi." He whispers back almost inaudibly.

"You gave me the scare of my life earlier."

"I scared myself pretty bad too."

"You want to know something."

"Sure."

"I love you." I say looking in his eyes.

"Do you wanna know something?"

"Hmm what could it be?"

"I am still freezing and I love you too."


End file.
